Computers have become highly integrated in the workforce, in the home, in mobile devices, and many other places. Computers can process massive amounts of information quickly and efficiently. Software applications designed to run on computer systems allow users to perform a wide variety of functions including business applications, schoolwork, entertainment and more. Software applications are often designed to perform specific tasks, such as word processor applications for drafting documents, or email programs for sending, receiving and organizing email.
To facilitate user interaction with the software application, user interfaces are provided. These software user interfaces allow users to interact with the application via mouse, keyboard, pen, touch inputs or other types of inputs. In some cases, the software applications may provide the user access to large lists or collections of data items. For instance, a company's directory application may provide access to thousands or even millions of names. Scrolling through these names using typical swiping gestures or mouse clicks may be taxing on the user.